Total Drama Pokemon: Region Wanderers
by SecretAgent12
Summary: The remake of Total Drama Pokemon is finally here! After a major failure of a sixth season, Chris and Chef are in prison again. Then, a familiar face busts them out to invite them and 52 other contestants for a season of epic proportions. This season will take them through the six Pokemon regions where they will compete for 5 million dollars! It's going to be an epic ride.
1. The Beginning

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Boy, bet you didn't see this coming. Actually, if you know me on Deviantart you did. I posted a journal discussing the rewrite of this story. So surprise! It's Total Drama Pokémon: Region Wanderers! No, the exclamation mark is not in the title. It can be if you'd like, but you'd have to PM me first. This is pretty much a teaser trailer type thing while I figure out how the season will go, but it should be enjoyable. The main thing I need help with decided is discussed on the journal. You can find it at: journal/Total-Drama-Pokemon-Region-Wanderers-456149534 . My deviantart name is Walleye26.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chris Mclean was rotting in jail…again…for like the third time or whatever. After blowing up another island on the first episode of his sixth season (Total Drama Pahkitew Island) he had been taken back to his same old prison. The only difference this time was that Chef had been transferred to the maximum facility ward with him. The two best friends were sharing a cell.

"By now we'd be having our finale," Chris said sadly. "Amy and Samey would be fighting in the most exciting sibling battle ever. Then Samey would win and we'd somehow find a way to lose the prize money."

Chef groaned. They had been in the prison for a good three weeks. Chris was getting more and more irritable with each day. "Well if you hadn't blown up the island just because its name meant 'explode', we could still be hosting. I have nothing to do with anything that happened in that first episode, yet you still told the cops we were equally to blame."

"Actually I told them I was just a victim," Chris corrected, "but they didn't believe me." Chef's eyes narrowed. "Chef, what are we going to do? I can't stay here."

"Yes you can," Chef told him. "We've been sentenced for five years in prison. We haven't even completed one of those years. I'm hoping I can get parole, but you'll be stuck here unless I kill you." He then thought for a moment. "On second thought-"

"Do we have panic buttons installed in these cells?" Chris asked nervously. "I'm worried you might try to get to third base with me." Chef groaned again and buried his face in his pillow.

There was a loud banging noise on the cell door. An armed guard slid open the door. "Mclean and Hatchet, you two both have visitors." The two prisoners grinned as they realized this could be their ticket out of here.

A familiar face entered the cell. Chris and Chef's smiles turned into frowns immediately. Their visitor folded his arms over his chest. He smelled like flowers and wore a tightly pressed, three-piece suit. There was only many that have this much flair to him. It was Josh, host of Celebrity Manhunt. Chris noticed that he looked older than when they had seen him two and a half years ago. There were dark bags under his eyes and his hair wasn't colored as nicely as it had been.

"I always knew one of us would end up in prison," Josh mused with an amused smile. "My money was on Blaineley when she told us she wanted to be a professional stalker, and I figured Chef would never end up in the slammer. Yet here you both are…sharing a cell together." He flashed a mischievous grin. "It's kind of hot if you think about it." Two pillows hit Josh in the face. "I kid, I kid. So anyway…what would you do if I told you I could get you out of here if you came with me?"

"No way," Chris snorted. "I'd never go anywhere with you."

"Okay," Josh shrugged. He turned around to leave. Chris flew across the room and landed on his knees.

"PLEASE!" He begged. "Don't leave me here. The food is horrible, and I think Chef might be doing things to me in my sleep." He began to sob on the floor. Josh looked over at Chef. The veteran rolled his eyes.

"When they say prison changes people, it doesn't always mean for the better. What are you up to Josh? Why would you be interested in helping us get out of prison?"

"It's not really getting you out of prison for good," Josh admitted, choosing his words carefully. "It's more like getting you out of prison to perform a…task for a short amount of time. Actually, it's a series of tasks-"

"You're starting another season of Total Drama!" Chris interrupted. Josh stared at him, surprised. "You aren't the only one that can tiptoe around the idea of a new season. So what's the season going to be called? When do I start hosting it? Where will it be? Are there going to be new contestants?"

"Classified, never, classified, and sort of," Josh answered. "You aren't being let out of prison to host, but rather to compete."

"WHAT?!" Chris and Chef cried.

Josh nodded. "I will be hosting it. You see, the number of contestants will be more than they've ever been. We want to make teams even and such, so you two and Blaineley are invited back with the rest of the contestants and a few…extras."

"Blaineley?!" Chris cried in fear. "I'd be safer if I was in prison. Do you know how many pictures she's sent me of her-"

"That doesn't mean she'll be on your team," Josh reassured. He shuddered at the thought of the scandalous pictures Blaineley had once sent him. "So anyway, let's talk about how this new season will get you out of here. You'll be out of prison from today until you start competing. Then you'll be in the game. If you get eliminated, you'll appear on the Aftermath until the finale where you will both pick a side for who you want to win. After the show is over, you'll have one year taken off your sentence. This is assuming you don't get a decent place."

"What if we win?" Chris asked.

Josh laughed. "That's not going to happen. But if one of you is to win, your prison sentence will be removed. Of course, only one of you can win. If by some chance you both make it to the final two, the second place contestant will be reduced to three months in jail. Anything worse, and it's back to prison for only four years. What do you say?" Josh really needed them to say yes. Chef and Chris were desperate to get out of prison.

"I'm in," Chris said. Josh handed him a contract, which he immediately signed. Chef had to think it over. Josh wasn't nearly as sadistic as Chris, so there was no way he could think of such awful things. "Please Chef, you don't really want to stay here do you?"

Chef sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. Where's the contract?" Josh handed him the paper, which Chef signed.

"Excellent! Come on boys, we're leaving his place." He led Chris and Chef out of the cell and to the warden's office so he could arrange their absence.

Once they left the prison and were in Josh's car, the two ex-cellmates began to ask questions. "So what is this season going to be about?'

Josh smirked. "Something that will take you to another world."

* * *

**Oh god, it burns! It's so bad, but at least we can explain who the host is and how Chris and Chef got onto the show. Again, this is just a teaser for now. The next chapter will be the beginning, but I am not posting it until I have at least three more episodes of Total Drama All-Stars: Remake! finished. I can start posting on Total Drama Pokémon Fanfiction Wiki again, but not until the first chapter. So go check out my deviantart journal or give me your suggestions in a review! Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Beginning 2

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Well we haven't really heard much about how you guys feel about this season. I think we're at one follower. That's great, and that one follower means a lot to me, and I'm sure we'll get more activity once this chapter is up. Plus, we have a decent amount of views. So the game doesn't actually start this chapter, or next chapter. The teams will just be decided.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Hello fans of Total Drama," Josh said to the camera. He was standing in a large empty room with blank walls. The space could fit up to at least sixty people. "My name is Josh, and you know me as the host of Celebrity Manhunt. Well I've been allowed to host the newest season of Total Drama in Chris's place. This season will feature the largest cast we've ever had with fifty-four contestants. We'll also venture into the world of Pokémon, that's right, Pokémon! This is…Total Drama Pokémon: Region Wanderers!"

**_*music begins*_**

Cameras begin to pop out of different places, revealing a Clefairy and bumpifng repeatedly into an Ursaring. The camera first shows Josh waving.

**_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_**

Fang and his Magikarp are chasing after Scott.

**_You guys are on my mind._**

Above the water, Justin is posing on a surfboard with his Snivy. He loses his balance and ends up in the water.

**_You asked me what I wanted to be_**

Noah and Owen are navigating Mt. Coronet, the latter freaking out as a Bronzor appears.

**_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_**

Sierra and her Chimchar are battling Cameron and his Surskit. Cameron appears to be losing.

**_I wanna be famous._**

Blaineley, Lindsay, and Anne Maria are on a shopping spree in Goldenrod City. Chris appears with his shirt off, scaring them.

**_I wanna live close to the sun,_**

Mal and Duncan are arguing over who's Cyndaquil has better fire. Mal puts his hand on Duncan's shoulder, making him blush.

**_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_**

Courtney is chasing after a Pumpkaboo that stole her PokéDex.

**_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_**

She trips over Staci, who is sitting on the ground talking to her Chespin.

**_I'll get there one day._**

Zoey is on her Lapras, being chased by a Gyarados.

**_Cause, I wanna be famous!_**

Gwen is sketching a picture of her Treecko.

**_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_**

Everyone is gathered in a stadium with their starter.

**_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

Josh rings a gong and a fight breaks out.

**_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

There is a giant explosion and everyone is lying in a heap on the floor.

**_(Whistling in tune)_**

"We're back!" Josh announced. "I have fifty-four contestants participating in this season. They'll be split on to six teams of nine. Each team will be given one region of the Pokémon World to explore. Now I know you're all thinking, 'how is this possible?' Well the details are a bit sticky, but the basics are that we stumbled upon a way to pass through the dimensional barriers, taking us to other worlds. The first world we stumbled upon, and the only one so far, was the Pokémon World. So naturally instead of doing careful, safe research we decided to exploit this world for dangerous entertainment purposes. So let's start with the veteran competitors. We have all thirty seven teens that have been on the show teleporting here in three…two…one."

There was a bright flash and every teenage contestant of Total Drama was now standing inside the room. They all seemed stunned to no longer be in the familiar surroundings of the resort. The teleportation caused a few of them a mild case of vertigo.

"Hello contestants of my show," Josh greeted.

"Hey, you're that host of Celebrity Manhunt!" Heather said. "You used to work with Blaineley. What do you mean _your _show?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Noah asked. "Chris is in prison and now Josh is taking over." He then added, "Idiot," under his breath.

"Now don't start killing each other yet," Josh interrupted. "You have to wait until the game starts. You, and seventeen other contestants will be participating in _Total Drama Pokémon: Region Wanderers_!" There was a nice mix of reactions from the cast.

"Do you mean with real Pokémon?" Sam asked.

Josh nodded.

"Pokémon?" Gwen said. "Wow, I haven't played that since I was ten."

"Oh man," Duncan laughed, "Pokémon nerds are the worst! I used to beat up at least three a day." Gwen glared at him. "What? I thought you said we were cool after the whole, caring more about Courtney and acting like a jerk thing."

"I don't recall that conversation at all. In fact, I specifically remember me telling you to never speak to me again!"

"Plus, Pokémon is an invigorating and challenging past-time," Harold added.

"Cody loves Pokémon," Sierra squealed, "So I love it too!" She wrapped her arms around her best friend/husband. Cody looked at her awkwardly.

"I read an article about Pokémon," Cameron said. "There were people that thought the concept of the game was promoting animal abuse and caused violence in children." Dawn gasped.

"I will not participate in the abuse of animals," She stated.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked. "Because this season's prize isn't the only thing you'll get out of it. Aside from getting your very own Pokémon, traveling in a new world, and the two billion dollars, there's an added bonus! Tell me, how much do you want Chris to experience the same torture you all have?"

"Now way," Sadie said, "Chris is going to be competing on the show?!"

"Yes he is," Josh replied. "So before you think about quitting on us, think about how badly this will effect Chris and his buddy Chef." Dawn still wasn't convinced. "Oh, and your contracts state that there's no way out of this." The aura reader sighed in defeat. "Excellent, let's meet rest of the contestants in groups. First, the adults!"

Four adults teleported into the room. Two of them were easily recognized as Chris and Chef, though the latter seemed a little more tired since prison. The other two adults were women. One was blonde and wore a dark red dress. It was Blaineley. The final woman bared a shocking resemblance to…DJ?

"Mama!" DJ cried, running over to his mother. He threw his arms around her. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Wait, no I'm not! That means you have to compete!"

"Calm down sweetheart," DJ's mother soothed. She then hit him with her purse. "You need to be strong! Not just for me, but for you too. Your father's watching down on you, so we both need to make him proud!" DJ smiled and nodded. "Good boy."

"Well Josh," Blaineley said angrily, "thanks for telling me about your new job! You know, I would have much rather been host than a contestant." Josh shrugged.

"Hey Blaineley," Chris said awkwardly. "What's up?"

"Shut it Mclean," Blaineley said harshly. Chris raised an eyebrow. Why wasn't Blaineley trying to make out with him?

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Don't patronize me Christopher, we both know you aren't really concerned with my health." Now this was weird.

"And now we have five people who all look alike, and owe their lives to one person…Mike!"

"Oh no," Zoey and Mike said in unison as Mike's five personalities appeared. Manitoba, Chester, Vito, Svetlana, and Mal all looked down at their now physical bodies.

"How is that even possible?" Mike asked. "I pressed the reset button, a-and, they should all be gone!"

Josh scoffed. "Do you really think mental conditions can be shut off with a _reset button_? Do you have any idea how offensive that is to anyone that suffers from disabilities and syndromes like that? No, our technology has just brought them to life, which is not meant as an offense. Real Multiple Personality Disorder is a very serious thing and the personalities cannot be physically created."

"Excellent," Mal said evilly. "Wait, what happens to us when we get eliminated?"

"You'll be transported back into Mike's brain and cease to exist. Again, this not meant as an offense."

"So we're playing for our lives?!" Svetlana cried.

"No, just Mal."

"Hey!"

Josh was ready for the rest of the contestants. "We have two non-humans. Please welcome Mr. Coconut and Fang!" The coconut with a painted face and legged shark appeared. Fang smirked at Scott. Josh placed a translation collar on its neck.

"Hello Prey," Fang said to the hyperventilating Scott. "I'm here to make you suffer like you did to me!" Scott whimpered and curled into a ball.

"How is a coconut supposed to compete?" Courtney asked, picking up the non-living fruit.

"One of his teammates will have to carry him," Josh explained. "Now we have six _humans_ that have appeared in at least one Total Drama-related event. Brady, Jasmine, Leshaniqua, Jose, Ginger, and Drew!"

Gwen gasped as her younger brother appeared in the room. Drew waved to her. "Drew, what are you doing here?"

"I auditioned while you were studying one day," he replied nonchalantly. "What, is that not a good thing?"

"No, it's just that…well…this is a dangerous game. I don't want you getting hurt!" Everyone was a bit surprised at how much Gwen seemed to care for her brother. "You better be on the same team as me so I can at least look out for you."

"Leshaniqua, Jasmine!" Leshawna cried, wrapping her arms around her good friend and cousin. "I can't believe you got on the show."

"I've been auditioning since season one," Jasmine told her. "I was bound to be picked some time."

"Girl, I didn't even have to audition," Leshaniqua said. "They just invited me 'cause we're cousins."

"Jose," Alejandro said.

"Alejandro," Jose said back.

"Brady I'm so glad you're here," Beth said, hugging her boyfriend. Brady smiled and hugged her back. Once again, Justin began to feel jealous of his looks.

Ginger, a girl with orange hair that resembled Beth, walked up to Trent. "I can't believe I get to see you in person! This is the best day of my life! AH!" Katie and Sadie stepped in front of a really scared Trent.

"Hands off," Sadie said. "Trent is, like, ours."

"Like, totally," Katie added. Ginger glared at them.

"Now that everyone is here, let's pick the teams," Josh said, clapping his hands together. "Now most people would think that we would give you your Pokémon and then give you a team, but no. We are going to give you a team first! So let's choose Team 1!"

The floor let up into multicolored tiles, each contestant on one square. The walls turned black, making the room look like a strange disco. The tiles changed colors a few times before stopping at six different options.

"If you are standing on a light green tile, you're on team one!" Josh explained. That was Brick, Heather, Alejandro, Zoey, Shawn, Jo, Lightning, Trent, and Dawn.

"Oh no," Zoey said. She looked down at the grey tile Mike was standing on. "We aren't on the same team!"

Mike smiled. "Hey, it'll be okay. Just be careful around Lightning, Heather, and Alejandro." He gave her a kiss. Zoey blushed and ran over to her team.

"Team 1, you are now Team Red/Blue. You travel through the Kanto region!"

"That's so sha-dumb," Lightning said.

"Red and Blue were the first Pokémon games to take place in Kanto," Drew explained. Lightning turned towards him, ready to beat him up, but the look Gwen was giving him made him stop.

"Can I please go on my brother's team?" Gwen asked. She was standing on a tile with a darker green light.

"Sorry," Josh said. "Team switches are going to work differently this season." Gwen groaned.

"I'll be fine," Drew reassured.

"I'll look after him," Trent promised. Gwen smiled. Drew on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

"Anyone on a cyan tile is on Team 2," Josh announced. That was DJ, Chris, Duncan, Mal, Lindsay, Geoff, Anne Maria, Ezekiel, and Blaineley. Chris groaned.

Geoff sighed. He wasn't going to be on Bridgette's team. He gave her a really long, disgusting kiss before leaving. Lindsay did the same with Tyler.

"Be strong," DJ's Mama said to her son. "Nothing can get in your way if you work hard at it!"

"So Blaineley," Chris said awkwardly, "I guess you're happy about us being on the same team."

"What are you talking about?" Blaineley asked. "I've never wanted to be on the same team as you…ever!" Chris was now seriously confused. Wasn't Blaineley supposed to be madly in love with him? Her texts certainly seemed to say that.

Mal smirked at Duncan. The punk turned red. He recognized that face from juvie.

"Don't come within three feet of me," Anne Maria said to Ezekiel, who was now perfectly normal. Ezekiel shrugged. He never liked girls like her anyway. Now that he knew girls could be athletic and smart, he finally was able to interact with women correctly.

"Team 2, you are hereby dubbed, Team Gold/Silver. You are in the Johto region."

"I like it," Geoff said. "Gold and silver are the best medals you can get."

"Team 3 members are all standing on the dark green tile," Josh said. Gwen, Eva, Jasmine, Chef, Cameron, Chester, Vito, Manitoba, and Leshaniqua all gathered together.

"No!" Leshawna cried. "Why Josh, why did you have to take my girls from me?"

"Hi Gwen," Cameron said. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too," Gwen replied. "I see you made a decent recovery."

"Yep, the doctor's say I'm perfectly healed. I'm sorry you couldn't be with your brother."

"Yeah, but Trent's looking out for him."

Chester, Vito, and Manitoba were all still surprised at being real. This earned them weird looks from Eva and Chef.

"Team 3, you are henceforth known as Team Ruby/Sapphire. You get to travel in the Hoenn region."

"You are my favorite gems," Jasmine said.

"Mine two!" Agreed Leshaniqua.

"Team 4, you are represented by the grey tile." Mike, Izzy, Sam, Noah, Sierra, Cody, Beth, Owen, and Mr. Coconut were all on grey tiles. Owen picked up Mr. Coconut and carried him over to the rest of the team.

"Oh Cody, at least we're together," Sierra said. She hugged Cody.

"Yay," Cody said, only half-enthused. Ever since All-Stars, Sierra had been getting worse and worse. She called him five times a day at the very least, sometimes when they were in the same room.

Owen pulled Izzy, Noah, and Mr. Coconut into a hug. He was happy to be on a team with all of his friends. Izzy and him had patched things up, and Noah was still his best friend.

Mike gave a sad wave to Zoey. He then turned to Sam. "Hey Sam, looks like I'm not the only one who's girlfriend isn't on the same team as him."

"Yeah," Sam said, "I'm pretty bummed out about that. But hey, Dakota can catch some cool Pokémon wherever she ends up."

"Team 4, you are now going to be called Team Diamond/Pearl. Your region is Sinnoh! The next team, Team 5, is standing on the orange tiles." Harold, Leshawna, Justin, B, Fang, DJ's Mama, Katie, Scott, and Sadie stood on the orange tiles.

"Sadie, we're, like, on the same team!" Katie squealed. "And we don't have to, like, switch!"

"I, like, know," Sadie replied. "Isn't that, like, so, like, great?!" They hugged each other.

Justin stood in place, admiring himself in the mirror. Fang smirked at Scott, who was now in fetal position.

"My lovely Leshawna," Harold said, "it appears you and I are once again on the same team."

"Looks like it baby, and we're going to win this!"

"Team 5, you are Team Black/White! You play in the Unova region."

"Isn't that team name racist?" Lindsay asked. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What about everyone standing on the pink tiles?" Courtney asked. "Are we a team?"

"Yes, Courtney, anyone on a pink tile is Team 6." Bridgette, Jose, Svetlana, Courtney, Tyler, Brady, Staci, Ginger, and Dakota looked awkwardly at one another. Very few of them had interacted. Bridgette was happy that she had Courtney as an ally, and maybe even Tyler too.

"I can't believe we were picked last," Tyler complained.

"My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother invented being picked last. Before then, everyone was picked first," Staci said.

"That's not even logical," Jose said in a snarky tone.

"I can tell this team is going to work out great," Josh said sarcastically. "Team 6, you are Team X/Y, and will be in the Kalos region. So I hope you're happy with your teams. They can be changed, but that won't be discussed until the first elimination. That's all we have for now, so see you next time!"

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter isn't even relevant any more. Pahkitew's been out for a while, so I'm just going to replace some of the characters next chapter. Sorry guys.**


End file.
